inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ohayo! Shining Day!
(おはよう！シャイニング・デイ, trad. Buenos días! Día Luminoso! en japonés, Voy cantando mi Canción a cada paso que doy! en español) es la canción usada para el tercer opening y cuarto ending del anime de Inazuma Eleven GO y la Edición Luz del primer videojuego de la Trilogía GO. Informacion Es interpretado por T-Pistonz, en colaboración con KMC. Sustituyó al opening Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago en el episodio 34 de Inazuma Eleven GO. Fue sustituido en el Episodio 46 por Uchikudaaku!. También a aprece como Ending durante los epiosdios 46 y 47 usando la misma versión del juego. Letra Romaji= Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo Hora minna de iwaou! Itsumo no toori michi Kikoete kuru genki na ashioto Wakuwaku ga hajimaru PIKAICHI de SUGEE shining day Ippun ichibyou dono shunkan mo Kibou ni michi afureteru yo Egao to egao no rensa hannou Kumo hitotsu nai hareta hyoujou Yokei na koto nado iwanakutatte Tatta hitokoto no AISATSU de zenbu Wakari aerun da! Kono kimochi wa zutto kawaranai Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo Hora minna de iwaou! |-| Traducción= Siempre, en cualquier lugar del mundo, las personas valiosas están cerca Diciendo con felicidad "¡Buenos días!" Vamos todos a celebrar Siempre que paso por la calle puedo escuchar pasos de ánimo La emoción comienza Es un gran Día Brillante Cada minuto y segundo Desborda el camino de esperanza La reacción en cadena de sonrisas y sonrisas Son expresiones sin nubes Sin hablar cosas incoherentes ¡Con solo el saludo de una sola palabra se comprende todo! ¡Este sentimiento definitivamente no cambiará! Siempre,en cualquier lugar del mundo, las personas valiosas están cerca Diciendo con felicidad "¡Buenos días!" Vamos todos a celebrar |-| Inglés= No matter where I am in the world There are always precious to me by my side The happines of saying "Good Morning!" Let's all celebrate it together On the path I always go througt I hear energetic footsteps The excitement starts On this special and awesome shining day One minute, one second, at any moment It's overflowing with hope The chain reaction of smiles and smiles A clear expression without any cloud of worries No need to say anything unnecessary We'll come to understand with just a single greeting! This feeling will never change! No matter where I am in the world There are always precious to me by my side The happines of saying "Good Morning!" Let's all celebrate it together |-| Español (Videojuegos)= Voy cantando mi canción a cada paso que doy, regalando mi sonrisa dondequiera que estoy, Es un día especial, hay poco más que decir, Solo una cosa, y es que yo soy feliz. Siento en mi las ganas de vivir, Una llama de emoción se enciende en mi interior, Mi corazón late más fuerte si Esa luz lo llena todo de color. Voy a lograrlo, tengo ilusión, Sueño con hacer un equipo ganador. Un cielo azul y el brillo del sol contagian hoy el buen humor. Mantén esa fuerza que vive en tu ser, Estoy contigo, ¿lo ves? Nuestra amistad es irrompible, lo sé, ¡Este mundo gira pero yo no cambiaré! Voy cantando mi canción a cada paso que doy, regalando mi sonrisa dondequiera que estoy. Es un día especial, hay poco más que decir. Solo una cosa, y es que yo soy feliz. Videos left|250px|Versión del Anime (Audio Japonés) right|250 px|Versión del Videojuego (Audio Español) Navegación en:Ohayou! Shining Day! Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings (IE GO) Categoría:Endings (IE GO) Categoría:Openings del Anime Categoría:Endings del Anime Categoría:Openings de los Videojuegos Categoría:T-Pistonz+KMC